Never Know I'm There
by ColfersHufflepuff
Summary: Kurt loves Blaine, Blaine loves Daniel, Oliver loves Blaine, things could get messy. Blaine is oblivious to Kurt's feelings, Kurt has a secret, will Blaine return Kurt's feelings before it's too late?


"You know you have an admirer, right?" Oliver said as he looked at Blaine, he had caught Kurt staring... again. They were in the dining hall at Dalton, Kurt usually sat with Blaine but for some reason today he didn't which puzzled Blaine slightly.

"An admirer? Who?" Blaine was confused, he hadn't heard of anyone liking him before, he hoped they were good looking and that he liked them back. He looked around to see who it could be, Kurt didn't even cross his mind. He thought maybe the gay handsome lacrosse player might be him, he was very attractive after all and Blaine was incredibly handsome too.

"Kurt, haven't you noticed him staring at you?" Blaine shook his head. "Flirting?" Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "Come on Blaine seriously, you've not noticed?" Oliver was shocked.

"No, Oliver seriously, Kurt? He's my best friend, there is no way he'd like me like that."

"And you like him too."

Blaine laughed, he had no feelings for Kurt, well no romantic feelings anyway, Kurt was his best friend and even if he did have romantic feelings for him that would probably stop him from saying something. "No I don't, no way."

The British boy laughed, he was sure that Blaine liked Kurt, maybe he just didn't know it yet.

Blaine watched as Kurt stood up and left the room, his eyes lingering at the door just waiting for him to come back in but he didn't, his eyes snapped back to Oliver. "I really don't."

It wasn't long before Oliver and Blaine were finished and they were heading back to their rooms, Blaine's was right next door to Kurt's. He walked past the room and heard Kurt singing.

"_If someone stood up in a crowd__  
><em>_And raised his voice up way out loud__  
><em>_And waved his arm and shook his leg__  
><em>_You'd notice him"_

Blaine hurried to his room and sat on his bed, he could still hear Kurt and didn't want to seem weird by standing outside his door listening to him sing.

"_If someone in the movie show__  
><em>_Yelled "Fire in the second row__  
><em>_This whole place is a powder keg!"__  
><em>_You'd notice him___

_And even without clucking like a hen__  
><em>_Everyone gets noticed, now and then,__  
><em>_Unless, of course, that personage should be__  
><em>_Invisible, inconsequential me!___

_Cellophane__  
><em>_Mister Cellophane__  
><em>_Shoulda been my name__  
><em>_Mister Cellophane__  
><em>_'Cause you can look right through me__  
><em>_Walk right by me__  
><em>_And never know I'm there...___

_I tell ya__  
><em>_Cellophane__  
><em>_Mister Cellophane__  
><em>_Shoulda been my name__  
><em>_Mister Cellophane__  
><em>_'Cause you can look right through me__  
><em>_Walk right by me__  
><em>_And never know I'm there...___

_Suppose you was a little cat__  
><em>_Residin' in a person's flat__  
><em>_Who fed you fish and scratched your ears?__  
><em>_You'd notice him___

_Suppose you was a woman, wed__  
><em>_And sleepin' in a double bed__  
><em>_Beside one man, for seven years__  
><em>_You'd notice him___

_A human being's made of more than air__  
><em>_With all that bulk, you're bound to see him there__  
><em>_Unless that human bein' next to you__  
><em>_Is unimpressive, undistinguished__  
><em>_You know who...___

_Cellophane__  
><em>_Mister Cellophane__  
><em>_Shoulda been my name__  
><em>_Mister Cellophane__  
><em>_'Cause you can look right through me__  
><em>_Walk right by me__  
><em>_And never know I'm there...__  
><em>_I tell ya__  
><em>_Cellophane__  
><em>_Mister Cellophane__  
><em>_Shoulda been my name__  
><em>_Mister Cellophane__  
><em>_'Cause you can look right through me__  
><em>_Walk right by me__  
><em>_And never know I'm there__  
><em>_Never even know I'm there."_

Blaine smiled to himself as Kurt finished, he really did have a beautiful voice. Okay so maybe there was something there, maybe there was some kind of feeling for Kurt but nothing to go on. He lay

back on his bed and continued listening.

Kurt had been trying to avoid Blaine all day but then he couldn't stop staring at him, he was mesmerising. He was keeping something from him and if he was around him then Blaine would know something was wrong and he would have to spill. The lyrics of the Chicago song were very much true about his feelings for Blaine and how Blaine was with him, he never noticed the feelings and probably never would, which pained Kurt. He had tried to tell him countless times but then Blaine would always go on about some other guy or something else. There was this guy that Blaine was particularly into, his name was Daniel, yes he was good looking, yes he was nice but he couldn't sing and there was something about him, something weird.

Kurt turned off his CD and began removing the tie and shirt, he always wore and undershirt, he felt pretty self conscious and considering what people were like and what he had been through it was no surprising. Once he was undressed he put on his silk pyjamas and slipped into bed, grabbing his journal and began writing.

"_I avoided Blaine today, I can't tell him, I can't, I'm scared he'll judge me or worse. I can't lose him as a friend, he's the best friend I've ever had and I've never loved anyone as much as I love him. So losing him would hurt my heart. He doesn't see how I look at him, how much I want him to love me as much as I love him or even half as much. No one as loved me before, no one has ever liked me for me, no one has ever kissed me romantically. I'm lonely, that isn't the reason why I want Blaine, no I genuinely love him but telling him this? I can't..."_

Kurt sighed and set down his pen, he contemplated tearing the page out and throwing it in the bin but he couldn't, he wasn't going to throw away his feelings. He closed his journal and put it in his drawer, he'll finish it tomorrow he thought to himself as he turned off the light and curled up in bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Blaine woke in a particularly good mood, it only got better when he reached over and picked up his phone seeing a text from Daniel.

_D – Good morning sleepy head_

Blaine smiled and bit his lip as he replied.

_B – Well hello there to you too_

An instant reply.

_D – How are you this fine morning?_

_B – Awesome, how about you? _

_D – Yeah I'm great_

_B – Not being rude or anything but was there anything in particular you wanted?_

_D – Well sunshine, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today_

Blaine smiled wider, he definitely wanted to hang out.

_B – Yes, sure. I'd love to. _

_D – I'll meet you out front in an hour then, be ready _

Blaine smiled widely to himself and jumped out of bed, he got himself dressed in his finest shirt and jacket. Looking in the mirror as he gelled and combed his hair, when he was satisfied with how he looked he sped out of his room to go and meet Daniel. He was so fast that he didn't see Kurt walking down the corridor with coffee in his hand and knocked into him, spilling the coffee all down Kurt's front.


End file.
